


Just stay

by Midsummernight_dream



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Damen (Captive Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midsummernight_dream/pseuds/Midsummernight_dream
Summary: Laurent has a nightmare and Damen comforts him.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Just stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I would love some feedback/comments. Also English is not my first language. If there are any mistakes (grammar, spelling, ...) I'm sorry :).
> 
> The characters are from the "Captive Prince"-trilogy and belong to C.S. Pacat.

The moon lighted the room and sent rays of pure silver down onto the bed of Damen and Laurent. It was the first time of the day both of them were together. Laurent’s hair looked like liquid silver and his skin as beautiful as always. Damen loved watching his love. Laurent seemed to be relaxed. Asleep. Peaceful. He didn’t want to wake him, so he decided to get rid of his clothes in their bathroom. Building a new kingdom was not easy. Of course, Damen hadn’t expected it to be. But this day had been nerve-wracking and exhausting. So, he wanted to go to sleep immediately. After finally exchanging clothes he went back to the bed and sat down. Slowly and taking care of not waking Laurent. Damen was mesmerized by his beauty while he wouldn’t have nightmares and just find the peace sleep should be to everybody. Now Damianos lay down and started falling asleep within a second. With a last glance at Laurent’s shiny hair and touching his hand, he fell asleep.

The pain in his wrist made Damen finally woke up. The sun had already started ascending. Everything seemed alright but Damen didn’t understand where the pain came from. Still half asleep he tried to figure out. And when looking at Laurent he understood. Carefully taking away Laurent’s hand of his wrist he recognized his love was breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, I will never do such a horrible thing again. I’m so sorry”, Laurent whispered. Damen knew immediately what was going on. A nightmare was haunting him. But even calling Laurent by his name didn’t help. He just didn’t wake up. Suddenly his love started coughing and shivering. Tears ran down his cheek. Damen had never seen Laurent in so much pain. If only he could defy him against the monsters that came back to Laurent at night. “No, no, stop. Please, stop, please.” The voice broke Damen’s heart but he tried waking up his love again. This time it worked. But Laurent panicked. Pain and panic were written across his face. After one second his expression was unreadable. He wiped of the tears running down his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Should we go back to sleep?” Damen knew, Laurent would maybe not want to talk about it, he offered with all his love: ”Laurent, do you want to talk about it? Maybe it would make you feel better.” “I-I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Damianos nodded understandingly and lay down on the mattress touching his love gently and making both feel comfortable.

After a while Damen was falling asleep again with Laurent in his arms when he suddenly heard Laurent’s shaky voice. “I was dreaming about him again. It won’t stop. It always feels like I’m in his chambers. But there is no escape. I can’t escape.” “It’s alright. He can’t harm you anymore. You’re safe.” “I should have fought back. I was too frightened. There was nobody. They just left me behind. A dumb prince believing in the good of people. Foolish dreams of a foolish child.” The bitterness in Laurent’s voice made Damen sick. He wanted to help but didn’t know how. “I’ll never leave you, Laurent. I’ll just stay with you. Forever.”

The rising sun made Laurent’s hair look like liquid gold as Damen stroked it and Laurent fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
